


Robin Can Sing?

by Night_Time_Writing



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dick Grayson Can't Cook, Dick Grayson Sings, Gen, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Time_Writing/pseuds/Night_Time_Writing
Summary: Dick sings in the shower after a mission and the team overhears.
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Dick Grayson & Kaldur'ahm & Kon-El | Conner Kent & M'gann M'orzz & Wally West, Dick Grayson & Wally West
Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036524
Kudos: 27





	Robin Can Sing?

The team was absolutely exhausted after their mission. It was supposed to be an easy stake out, just sit, watch, and report, no big deal, right? But of course, it never works out like that.

They were watching a group of illegal weapons dealers. They had the same pattern. They would set up, find a buyer, and after the deal they would pack up and move locations. Every time they were reported all evidence was gone before the police could arrive. So, the team was tasked with gathering evidence to give the police. However, as they were watching the client showed up earlier than expected. The team then chose to jump in, knowing if they didn’t the dealers would be packed up and gone before the police could get there. Of course, on top of having to deal with a couple dozen, heavily armed people, against the six of them, it was also pouring rain. So, by the time they finished and got back to the cave, they were all battered, bruised, and covered in a thick layer of mud.

When they were finally back at the cave and done giving the mission report to a very unhappy Batman, though to be fair Batman was never happy, everyone headed directly for the showers. All except Wally and Robin. Wally ran off with a pocket knife that he stole from one of the goons that tried to pull it out on him as a last resort, to add to his souvenir collection before heading to the showers himself. Robin went to the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal since he had to wait for the others to finish their showers before he was able to take his. That way he could take off his mask and not worry about anyone figuring out his secret ID.

By the time Robin was done with his cereal, the rest of the team, now clean and no longer in there costumes, started to filter into the communal area in order to hangout and relax after the mission.

Wally walked over to Robin, bumping his shoulder lightly. “Showers all yours Rob, I think we left you some hot water.” Wally joked.

“Wow thanks, how considerate of you.” Robin rolled his eyes, turning to fully face his best friend after placing his bowl in the sink. “I am forever in your debt.”

Wally laughed and his antics as Robin bowed slightly at Wally before walking away with a little chuckle.

When Robin got to the showers the first thing he did was lock the door, just to be safe. He then took off his mask, no longer having to worry about his secret ID. He then grabbed a towel and put it close to the shower. He left his clean clothes in his locker so that they would stay clean and dry. Then he was finally able to get out of his dirty costume and step into the nice hot water to get rid of all the dirt he was caked in.

Once he was finally under the water, he began to relax. It felt so good to let the hot water wash away the blood and mud, exposing the extent of his injuries, which weren’t that bad, just a few cuts and burns from the grenades the goons threw at him. He would need to bandage himself up after his shower, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The hot water was relaxing his aching muscles, making him feel so much better.

As he was scrubbing soap into his hair, he started humming the tune to one of his and Wally’s favorite songs. He then started to sing the words, like he often did back at the manor with no one else but Bruce and Alfred to hear him.

…

Artemis realized while she was sitting on the couch that she had left her bow in the ship, in her hurry to take a shower she forgot to put it away. So, Artemis excused herself to go and put it where it belonged before she forgot to do so. She stopped midway to the hanger, getting distracted by singing.

The voice was soft, but she could hear it clearly. It was coming from the boy’s showers, and it didn’t take a genius to figure out that it must have been Robin singing. But, what made her stop was just how good it was. It surprised Artemis that he was such a good singer, considering that she knew that he had been fighting crime since he was nine. She doubted that between school and being Batman’s sidekick, and the young justice team, that he had much time for anything else but training. Artemis barely had time to sit down with her mother, let alone practice singing. Robin also didn’t seem like the kind of person to sing, or perhaps Artemis was just associating Robin with Batman more so then she should.

As she stood there, listening to him he started to sing louder. He was definitely getting more into the song. She found it quite enjoyable to listen to, and just continued to stand in the hall, her bow long forgotten.

Back in the commons, Wally was getting worried that it was taking Artemis so long, so he decided to go bug her. He got up from the couch and headed for the hanger, on his way out he called out a promise to be back for cookies and that M’gann should make an extra batch. He was surprised to find Artemis just standing in the middle of the hallway. However, as he approached her, he could hear the singing coming from the showers.

Wally already knew that Robin could sing. Whenever the two of them hangout as just Wally and Dick instead of Kid Flash and Robin, the radio was usually on and Dick often sang along to whatever caught his interest. Wally liked to listen to Dick sing, but he also liked to tease the younger boy. So, Wally decided to stay and listen with Artemis, just to see what would happen if Dick caught them standing outside once he was done. Wally walked over to the wall, and without saying anything to Artemis, leaned against the wall and listened with her.

The next person to come looking was Kaldur. It didn’t take long for him to get worried, since M’gann was making cookies, and Wally never missed a chance to try and sneak cookie dough while she was making it. However, he also knew that Wally was easily distracted, so he didn’t make a big deal about it, deciding to investigate on his own.

He was very surprised to find both Wally and Artemis standing outside the boys showers, not saying anything to each other. He walked over to them and went to ask them what they were doing. Before he could get the words out, Wally lifted his finger to his mouth, signaling for Kaldur to be quiet. Kaldur was confused, but complied with Wally’s wishes. Kaldur then listened to his surroundings, which is when he heard the singing. It was definitely nice to listen to, but it didn’t explain why it gave both his team mates pause. In order to better understand he decided to join them in listening to the singing, and leaned against the wall.

As Kaldur listened he found himself relaxing to the sound. It was nice to listen to and the voice was very smooth. He found himself feeling a bit more at peace the longer he listened.

‘Perhaps this is why’ Kaldur thought to himself. ‘It’s just so relaxing.’

M’gann and Conner got really worried when Kaldur didn’t return. Kaldur wasn’t easily distracted and should have just gone to check on Wally and Artemis and then come straight back. So, the two of them left to go and find their missing friends, only to find them all standing quietly outside the boy’s shower room.

M’gann was the first to really notice the singing, and she understood. The beautiful singing was drifting into the hallway from the showers, where she knew Robin was currently. It was kind of surprising to learn that he had such a nice voice. Sure, he wasn’t as up tight and stone faced as Batman, as a matter fact, Robin was constantly making jokes and playing with words. Based on Robin's personality, it was surprising that he would be singing, it was just that he seemed like someone that couldn’t carry a tune. Or perhaps that was just M’gann trying to find something he was bad at. A person who was both a great fighter and extremely smart needed to be bad at something, for example, Batman was horrible with people, but Robin on the other hand was quite good with people.

Conner had heard the singing before he could even see his team mates, but it didn’t mean anything to him. Once he did find his team mates, and could guess that the singing is probably what gave them pause, he didn’t understand why it would have.

“Why are you all just standing out here?” he asked.

“We are listening, Conner” M’gann answered. “Doesn’t it sound so nice?”

“I guess, but what’s the big deal?” Conner was still confused, M’gann’s explanation didn’t help in clearing any of his confusion.

“I think everyone’s just surprised that Robin can sing so well, he just doesn’t seem like the type” Artemis supplied, and M’gann quickly agreed.

Conner frowned, he still didn’t get it. Why would Robin being able to sing cause all of his team mates to stop outside the showers to listen? However, before he could ask more questions the door in front of them opened to reveal and equally confused, wet Robin.

While they were talking, they didn’t notice the singing had stopped and the water turned off. Robin had heard talking outside the door as soon as the water was off. He then quickly got dressed and went to investigate.

Robin looked around at them, very confused by their presence. But before he could ask them why they were there, they all realized they were caught and rushed off. M’gann mumbling something about the cookies in the oven. Their actions confused Robin further. Robin watched as his friends all headed back to the commons. Wally stopped midway down the hall, turning around as sending a knowing smirk towards Robin. Robin shook his head at their confusing behavior before heading back into the showers so that he could patch himself up before heading back to his friends.

Robin decided that his friends must have heard him singing to himself. However, Robin couldn’t figure out why they were all crowded outside the door. Wally made a little bit of sense, he liked to tease the younger boy when he got carried away and started belting out the lyrics to songs they heard on the radio. But Robin could not figure out why the others would have been there. Unless Wally made them, but that still didn’t make sense.

After Robin was all done cleaning up, he walked back to the commons and found the team sitting around the TV, except for M’gann who was pulling cookies out of the oven. Robin walked over to an open chair and plopped himself down before turning to question the group.

“So… does anyone want to tell me why you guys were all crowded outside the showers?”

“Nah, I’m good, but thanks for asking.” Wally joked. Robin just rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know why." Connor supplied, shrugging slightly.

“Well everyone got distracted by your singing. It’s quite nice to listen to.” Kaldur answered.

Robin frowned. “Everyone gathered outside the door while I was showering, because you like my singing?”

“I stopped because I was surprised that you can sing, but the more I think about it, the more I’m not sure why it surprised me. You're good at everything. Is there anything your bad at?” Artemis asked.

“I don’t know what you mean. I’m bad at a lot of things.” Robin was even more confused now.

“Really? Like what? Because your good at fighting, acrobatics, your extremely smart good with people, actually funny, and apparently a good singer.” Artemis moved to fully look at robin, and held up a finger for every item she listed.

Robin was shocked. He didn’t know how to respond to that. “I can’t cook to save my life” was all he could come up with while Artemis was staring him down.

Wally snorted. “That’s true, never eat Robin’s food.” Wally’s face contorted into a look of disgust at the thought of Robin’s cooking. He then shook his head, as if to get rid of the memory. Everyone laughed at his reaction.

“Cookies are done” M’gann announced, carrying a couple plates over to the group, setting them on the coffee table.

“Yes!” Wally exclaimed and then proceeded to shove several cookies into his mouth at once. “Hey, how ‘bout we watch a movie and chill after that mission?”

Everyone agreed happily before Artemis and Wally started arguing over what movie to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my work.  
> Request for eurovisionfan12 on Tumblr  
> Tumblr - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/night-time-writing


End file.
